


Not A Moment Too Soon

by Rebaforever15



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SKYFALL SPOILERS. NOT WATCHED, DON'T READ. The time finally came to tell her how he felt xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Moment Too Soon

Not A Moment Too Soon  
Bond/M

 

8 long weeks had passed since the events of Skyfall. All the time she'd spent in hosiptal and not once had he been in to visit her, she couldn't deny that she was a little hurt. The way he had held her in his arms at the chapel had proved to her and probably him that there was more between them than just a working relationship. All the years at MI6 together, the countless times they had gone above and beyond the call of duty for one another. Mallory had been right, she did feel more than just loyalty for her Agent.

 

Bill Tanner had came to collect M from the hospital when he had been informed by her Doctors that she was fit enough to be allowed home. He had insisted on being the one to collect her and she hadn't refused his offer because she could tell by the countless visits from him that he was just so relieved that she was alive. He pulled up outside her townhouse and got out of the car and made his way around to the passsengers side to help M out.  
"Ma'am, are you sure you wouldn't like me to come up with you and help you to get settled back in."  
"Really Tanner, I’ll be alright. It’s late and you need to get some sleep. Besides, I’ll probably just go straight to bed anyway.”  
“If you’re sure.”  
“I am. Tanner, I want to thank you for being there for me the last couple of months. Please don’t think for a moment that I don’t appreciate it.”  
“I never did Ma’am. I’m just relieved that you’re okay.” He smiled.  
“If only Bond shared your concern.” She said, abruptly.  
“Believe me Ma’am, he does. Please don’t think for a moment that he doesn’t care. Seeing you the way you were, well I think it scared him.”  
“Goodnight Tanner.”  
“I’ll drop by tomorrow, see how you’re doing.”  
“Very well. I’ll see you then. Go on, go home.” She smiled.  
“Night Ma’am”.  
Bill put her night bag in her hand and went back into the car and drove off, leaving her standing on the dimly lit street.

 

M took slow paces as she made her way up the steps. Her hip was still sore and the Doctors had ordered her to take things easy, something she had never been very good at. She put the keys in and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and locked the door behind her. She made her way through to her sittingroom and placed her bag on the table. She walked over to her drinks cabinet and poured herself a small brandy. She suddenly stopped what she was doing as she began to be aware pf a presence in the room. She turned around and could make out a figure by the window. She walked over to the light switch and flicked the switch. When she turned it on, she gave a small gasp as she was confronted by her intruder.  
“Bond. How long have to been sitting there.” She asked, quietly.  
“Long enough.” He said, gruffly.  
M looked over at him and could see that he’d had more than a few glasses of her expensive scotch. He looked as though he hadn’t slept for weeks. The dark circles around his eyes comfirming just that. How was it possible for a man to still look so good, she thought to herself.  
“Why are you here Bond.”  
“I wanted to see you.”  
“Well there’s been plenty of bloody oppertunities for you to visit me in the hospital. 8 bloody weeks infact and not one visit.” 

 

James looked up at her and noted the sudden anger that was now evident in her voice. He could sense some hurt in her voice as she spoke and it made him feel ten times worse. He got up from where he was seated at her window and walked over to her.  
“I’m sorry. I know I should have come to see you.”  
“So why the hell didn’t you.”  
“I couldn’t stand to see you like that. Seeing you hurt, the way you were in the chapel. You broke me.”  
M looked up at him not fully understanding what he was talking about.  
“Shall we sit down. I shouldn’t be standing for so long at the moment.”  
He followed her over to the sofa and sat down beside her, taking note of the small gasp of pain that escaped her lips as she sat down.  
“Does it still hurt very badly.” He asked, concerned.  
“Just every now and again. It is healing, just slowly. I’m not a young woman James, these things take time.”  
There was a few moments of silence between them before M spoke again.  
“It’s alright James. I’m not that angry at you now about the visits. If you’d just told Tanner, he’d have told me and I would have understood.”  
“It’s pathetic. I deal with evil everyday, gun runners, traitors, psychos and I can’t even handle seeing you in a hospital bed.”  
“Hospitals scare a lot of people.”  
“It’s not so much the hospital itself. I just couldn’t bare to see you like that. Seeing someone you care so much about in so much pain. It tore me apart.”  
“I’m alright. Look at me.” She ordered.  
He looked up at her and saw her smiling at him. He hadn’t seen her smile like that in such a long time.  
“James, I’m perfectly fine. You got him, you killed him and I’m alive. You did what was asked of you. You stood by me when others thought I’d lost my nerve.”  
“I was never going to let Silva get you. I’d rather die myself than let that happen. When I entered the chapel and saw the gun he had pointed to your head, I’ve never felt anger like it.”  
“The fear of having Mallory as a Boss perhaps.”  
“I could handle having Mallory as a Boss, just so long as I have you.”

 

M’s smile suddenly faded, only now realising what James was actually telling her. He could see by her expression that it had finally clicked with her. He gave a warm chuckle before moving in slowly and pressing his lips against hers.  
“That was inappropriate behaviour for the head of MI6.” She said, with a crack in her voice.  
“You understand what I’m trying to tell you, don’t you?”  
“I think I do.”  
“I should have said it to you in the chapel but with everything that happened I lost my nerve.”  
“So tell me now. It’s just us here, nobody else. Tell me what you should have said in the chapel. Tell me James.” She asked, softly.  
“I love you. I fell in love with you when I was on the Casino Royale case. I was told of your reaction when you thought I was dying after taking that posion.”  
“Who blabbed.”  
“That’s not important.”  
“Tanner.”  
“It’s not important. Let me hear you say it M. Say the words.”  
“What words might that be.”  
“M…”  
“I love you too. Dear boy, I love you too.”  
“Not a moment too soon.”

 

Fin xxx


End file.
